Magni
|appears in = God of War (2018) }} Magni and his younger brother Modi, are both sons of Thor, appearing as the secondary antagonists of God of War (2018). They both follow their uncle Baldur in the quest to find and kill Kratos. Biography God of War (2018) Magni and Modi are summoned by Odin and ordered to aid Baldur in his hunt for Kratos, after the former's failed first encounter with the Greek god. They visit the imprisoned ambassador of the Norse gods, Mimir, seeking to know Kratos's location and how to deal with him. Unfortunately for them, Mimir doesn't know Kratos's location, and refuses to help them any further, even after Baldur promises to put a good word for him when returning to Odin. They both continue their search for Kratos, eventually finding him and Atreus when he drops to the ground from above while battling an ogre. Tossing the beast's corpse aside, he orders the pair to surrender, to which Kratos promptly refuses, starting a fight. Eventually, Kratos buries the blade of his axe deep in Magni's skull, killing him. Modi is overcome with fear upon witnessing his brother's death and flees. Aftermath Mimir believed that while Magni may have been a minor Aesir god, his death would not go over well in Asgard. Kratos, Magni's killer, fears no judgement but Mimir states it's their vengeance he should worry about. Magni's father Thor indeed became furious upon learning of his favored first-born son's death, taking out his anger on his surviving son, Modi. Thor called Modi a coward for supposedly leaving Magni to die and beat him to a bloody pulp. Personality Magni is very cruel and sadistic, as seen when he makes threats to Mimir after refusing to help the trio find Kratos and Atreus, saying he and Modi, when no one is looking, would return and rip out his remaining eye. Also when he orders Kratos to give himself up to the will of Odin, Kratos naturally refuses, of which Magni finds satisfaction to because of his want to fight and/or kill Kratos and his son. In short, he does not care what Odin wants from the Spartan and his son, but only wants to fight. He and his brother tend to bicker a bit but were of course close to a point. Together in battle, the duo was a formidable force. However, Magni's weakness is his boastful confidence. He believed he could easily defeat Kratos and his son, taunting them all the while. This allowed Magni to lose his focus and allow Kratos to get the better of him. Another notable fact about Magni, as well as his brother, that motivates him is his desperation to please his legendary father and prove himself worthy to inherit Mjolnir. Powers & Abilities Being a son of Thor, the God of Thunder, Magni is able to generate and manipulate electricity and lightning. He is also incredibly strong, being able to fight Kratos in combat but was ultimately outmatched. Weapons and Powers Superhuman Strength - Magni has incredible godly strength, far surpassing that of any mortal or monster. He is strong enough to snap the neck of an ogre with his bare hands and cast its corpse aside effortlessly. Indeed, he was able to match Kratos himself, and at no point in the battle did the latter overpower him. The only known beings strong enough to rival or surpass him are his father, Jörmungandr and Kratos himself. Superhuman Speed and Agility - As a god, Magni's speed and agility far surpass that of any mortal and monster, but he was not as fast as Kratos, and this ultimately proved to be his undoing. Durability - Magni is extremely durable, taking extreme punishment from Kratos and Atreus's attacks. He also survived falling at high heights. Electrokinesis - Due to being a son of Thor, Magni has a perfect affinity with lightning and electricity, as he is able to generate electricity from his body, thus allowing him to send strong electrical shocks through his sword and others on contact. Trivia * In Norse Mythology, Magni and Modi are mentioned among the survivors of Ragnarok. *Since leaving Greece, Magni was the first god that Kratos killed. The death of his brother caused Modi to flee before sharing the fate of Magni. *Sindri says that both his and Modi's sword and mace are both "knockoffs" of his and Brok's first weapon they had made for their Father, Mjolnir. *Magni is considered the favored son of Thor, as he often receives all the credit for feats of bravery and strength. This is a source of bitter resentment for his brother Modi. * Magni's name literally means "great." * Magni's sword design are sometimes less resemble a Mercenary Sword. * During the course battle, pair of them will shout "ÓÐR BRÓÐIR BLINDR!" ÓÐR means mental faculties or voice in old norse. BRÓÐIR is obviously brother, and BLINDR means blind. So, it could mean brother's voice of blinding. As Magni and Modi are brothers, this makes sense, as well as the fact it blinds the target. Gallery Magni-CodexSketch.png|Magni (Codex) Category:Characters Category:Norse Mythology Category:God of War (2018) Category:Immortals Category:Males Category:Æsir Category:Deceased Category:Norse God